team natsu meet light
by nalu fangirl
Summary: the guild will have luck and bad luck and awesome adventures
1. Chapter 1

***IN A DREAM ***

("Natsu go get some wood over there I'll check the traps". "OK "Natsu said. When he came back Igneel wasn't there only light and Natsu. Natsu ran and hugged light and asked "are you alright" Natsu said. she said "I will look on this side of the forest for Igneel and you look for the other OK" light said. (PS light is a girl with dirty blond hair and green eyes) * Natsu starts to wake up *

AHHHH! Natsu screamed so did Lucy. What wrong?! screaming in 5:00 in the morning". "OH it's nothing well good night" said Natsu with is cute smile. Lucy and Natsu woke up dressed and went to the guild.

***at the guild***

"hey guy's are you here to help" asked Mari. "yep but I just can't believe where building a game room for the kids" Lucy said. Mean while with Natsu and Gray "YOU WANT TO FIGHT FLAME BRAIN!" about the dream Natsu didn't know that light was still alive. **So let go with light and see what she is doing* **light was 13 and went back home then found a note but she also saw igneel was know where to be found again but the note said "_light I want you to look for your big brother Natsu don't worry about me promise and don't look for me"_ so light followed her nose and found a guild named fairy tail found Natsu yelling at this half naked boy and instantly attacked the boy because she thought he was an enemy. Natsu was surprised and he felt that sent again and said "light!?" and she said "I am surprised you didn't remember me big brother" and every one in the guild said "BIG BROTHER!" and Gray stood u rubbing his cheek and said "that girl can pack a punch" and she said "of course I can igneel thought me ta move yesterday". Every body gasped and Natsu said "Igneel is alive wait he was with you for 13 years!" she said "yep but he left again and gave me this note" she passed it to Natsu then she said flip it over and it said "_and tell Natsu that I was always watching over him and always loved him"_. A tear came out of his eye's. She hugged him and he hugged her back then the next thing you know she was a part of fairy tail and celebrated by throwing a party. Cana and light had a drinking contest light won but then master came up and asked her to go out side then he said "i want you to fight one of our members in fairy tail tomorrow" and she said sure I'd love too. She went to a forest and build her home. ***the next day* **light told the master who she wanted to fight and master told that person they will fight the time Lucy and Natsu arrive. It's 1:00 pm they arrived and the battle was about to begin the master said " today we will see a mach between Light dragoneel and Erza scarlet!" every body gasped in surprise the it stared Erza chanced in to her flame empris armor but she didn't know that light also knew sky magic. _Light started with a sky dragon roar everybody was shocked then Erza used her sword but missed and light was not trying but then Erza gave her a surprise attack with lightning light saw that Erza was serious so she became serious and used fire dragon secret art somen king of the fire dragons! everybody was shocked to see igneel the fire dragon king appear right before there eyes and us a fire dragon roar and disappear again. Natsu was shocked that erza was defeated and that igneel was right in front of him. _Almost everybody lost there money to Natsu. But then Natsu asked how did igneel appear here in magnolia she said "because I summend him here". Master's mouth dropped so did everyone's but then gray said we have a new queen of the fairy's. Light walked up and and help Erza my new best friend. But then light started to her about the grand magic games coming up next 2 months so master decided for us to train Light, Natsu, Lucy, Gray, Erza, Happy, Carla, Wendy, Jet, Troy, and Levy went to train in the beach. On the first day we decide to have fun but in the night light could see that Lucy had a crush on Natsu it was so cute. But the next day light told to Gray if he want's to make more ice maker magic she told him to do an ice castle with decorations Natsu to do fire move under water Wendy to practice managing the wind and Lucy to learn karate and have space for more magic Erza battle me in a sword fight.


	2. Chapter 2

Light and Erza lasted 4 hours in a sword fight until Natsu got in the middle so we stop and Erza asked Natsu "what do you want I am I the middle of practice". Natsu ignored Erza and said "come on light let's fight" light said "OK but don't start crying when I beat you"._ Natsu stars the fight with a fire dragon iron fist but he missed light kicked him in the kiwis and fainted. L_ight was like "let get back to practice shall we" and Erza smile and began.***mean while with gray*** "this is the hardest job I have had in months" then Lucy walks buy to make a suggestion "the only way to take a break is to go to dinner with Juvia" and Gray said "WHAT YOU WANT ME TO GO OUT WITH THAT SICO!". "well if you want a break yes if not then stay there for hours" Lucy said. Gray went on the date with Juvia and it surprised him that he liked it.***back with Erza and light***Erza fell on the floor exhausted and light said "is that all you got famous Titania" Natsu woke back up and light gave him an ice pack and said are you OK big brother he said "I am fine and gray was right you do pack a punch" light smiles at him. At the end of the day they found out that boy's have to share rooms with the girls Natsu with Lucy jet with levy Erza alone Light with Wendy Happy and Carla. ***that night in Light and Wendy's room* **Wendy asked light how could she us sky dragon and fire dragon slayer magic. Before light could answer Natsu burst in to her what was light's answer. She said "don't forget I know iron dragon slayer magic to I learned it from Igneel, Metalica, and Grandeeny".**(sorry if I didn't spell it right this is my first time righting a story and I am a bit nerves)**Natsu and Wendy where frozen still that was light could say. Natsu went back to his room and Wendy fell asleep. ***mean while with natsu and Lucy***natsu and lucy decide to drink a little before they knew it they where drunk. They played every game they could think of until "Natsu..." lucy said "Lucy..." natsu said. And then they kissed. They stopped to get air. And they fell asleep on the floor. **The next day **natsu blushed every time he is with lucy but then they go over it. Suddenly when Erza stopped practice a light was with everybody she fainted then they found blood coming out of her mouth. they took out the sword from her back and read a letter. _if you want to let your friend live go to sabertooth and bring your little friend with you_. So they went and found the guild master and said "if you want us to keep chasing after you I want natsu and gajeel to join the battle and bet 300000000 jewels against us and fight me with that little girl whats her name light?"natsu was getting angry but Erza said "deal".they heal shine and the fight was going tho be on Friday at the beach.*its Friday*the battle was about to begin until the master showed lisanna all beat up and knocked out. Natsu was about to punch him but light stopped him because it was him vs her _the battle begins fire dragon roar light kicks him she use a sword and then natsu joins the fight but the master didn't care we both did a union raid and brunt him like bacon then the hole guild fights light and natsu the only ones left where rouge and sting but I perlised them for a few minutes. _Then everybody went back to the beach where we where training**(PS light and natsu are not really brother or sister they just like calling them selves like that)**when they went back light and natsu told them that they just like calling themselves brother or sister.*natsu and lucy* natsu was asking everybody's help to plan a perfect date so light said what about a beach themed date we would sparkle violet flowers to the ground and Juvia will make the food gray will make beautiful snow flakes happy will be the waiter. When everything was ready they made a signal to tell natsu it ready. Lucy and natsu had there date but lisanna woke up and saw them kiss she was heart broken but then she was filled with hatred and darkness. Lisanna ran away with out any body noticing her.


	3. Chapter 3

Light was get a tray of tea and going to put it on the table but soon everybody fainted Erza was the only one awake she instantly knew how it was it was jellal. Erza said "why are you here?" he said "i sensed a great amount of hatred around here" Erza and Jellal looked every where until Erza notice that lisanna was gone. Jellal had to go do he gave Erza a good bye kiss on the cheek. Every one woke up and felt weird but before they could say any thing Erza said "let's leave this to alone" Erza winked at Natsu and natsu had a big smile. It was midnight and they let fire works fly to celebrate that natsu and Lucy had there first date.***the next morning***light and Erza decide to take a day off and have fun. Gray and natsu had a swimming competition Light and Erza where doing a volley ball game and the other relaxed at the bar in the water and join how do you like contest. ***Mean** **while** **with lisanna***lisanna found a forbidden spellfrom the book of zerefi it said_"if you use this spell you will turn into a demon who seeks revenge but know this one day the table will turn and give you this curse the power will let you kill anyone you hate but if you use it to long the magic will become your enemy and you have to do is kill a dragon that lives in volcanoes" lisanna_ only read the power killing part not the warning.**Back with the guy's** gray asked natsu a question "do you think I am losing mind If i tell you that I mite have feelings for juvia". "no man if you like her you like her or is it that she has no more interest in but dose on Lyon...gray if you like her go tell her and it mite work out" so gray walk up to juvia and asked juvia on a date and she said yes. but then Lucy and Natsu spend the day together. A few day's pass and natsu starts having a crush on light but he never told any one because he is with Lucy. Practice camp on the beach was over and time to go home. They arrive in the guild at the same time the other groups did and master said "this year we are going to be fiores most destructive and 1 guild" light saw Cana and challenged her to a drink off. Cana won this time and every body knocked out in the guild. At midnight light natsu gajeel and wendy herd the door open. They woke up and saw it was lisanna every body woke up and lisanna attacked Lucy she stabbed her a little bit in the back but it was enough to bleed before she could kill Lucy light twisted her arm and shoved her to the wall Erza changed armor and used heavens wheel just in case. Wendy gave emergency treatment to Lucy had to sleep another day at the guild. Natsu and light decided to take care of Lucy for the night.***at 8:00 of the night*** natsu and light had conversation about how it's been until both of them start getting close and natsu leans in and kisses light. Light raps her arms on natsu neck and natsu rap his arms on her waist. They stopped kissing and she went to the hall for a moment then went back in and fell asleep on a sprat bed so did natsu. Lucy turned out to be alright natsu and light didn't mention a thing. Lucy felt better and she was fire'd up. Natsu came up to light and asked if she wanted to be part of the team and she said hell yes.


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry for the late update I was really busy **_Sting and rouge joins fairy tail and the grand magic games begin team light is in first place team natsu is second now we will start at the next combat. _Since raven tail was disqualified another guild join and the guild was called sunshine. Everybody laugh except light and Ezra then they said it was a woman guild and the members all of the team where dragon slayers. One of the girls said "light?" and light said "angelica?" both of them hugged and said "i didn't think that you would be in this sister" every one in the stadium had there mouth's to the floor. So light had to the peoples job OK "the leader of the team is the sister of team light and both are fire dragon slayers but since they are mixed we call them legendary dragon slayers" light said "and the others are shadow, water, sky, and light dragon slayers". Every one was still quite until light became furious and almost burned every body in to ash. Everything went back to normal but people almost had a sun burn. So every team had to choose a contestant to fight there was erza, light, angelica, where the first to join. The match began and the challenge was it was a three way battle erza vs angelica vs light before it stared all of them said "i not going easy on you" the match begin.

**(Erza's pov)**

I do the first move against angelica in my flame empress armor angelica of course just like natsu uses a fire dragon roar I block it with the sea empress sword. Out of nowhere light comes in and punches me in my stomach and throws me far but I am still OK.

**(angelica's pov)**

for now me and light where going one on one I use a fire dragon roar and light dose the same thing but before any thing we do hand to hand combat erza came back up and did the same all of use where evenly match until me and light hit a big move. _I summon the sky dragon grandynaa ._

**(light's pov)**

me and angelica use a big move and I mean big move._ I summon the fire dragon king igneel. _Everybody in the crowed where surprised to see living dragons right in front of them and I saw Wendy crying because she saw her mother. But with that attack erza fall's me and angelica where the last one's standing only five min left and all my magic power is getting low. Only five min left I can do this so I summon my wings and tail. "i never thought that you where able to do that all on your own sister" angelica say's. " I have grown and I will beat you" I say and only two more min we both didn't give up until on of us fall but time's up and both team's get five point's.

**On one's pov**

team natsu and team light come rushing down while light helps erza get up "i girls where great" natsu said Wendy helped erza heal.

The other matches began some dragon slayers where very serious the last battle of the day was gray from team natsu vs sting from team light. Gray uses an ice sword and sting use's holy dragon roar but because sting didn't know he hit a snow fake he got attacked from behind and got defeated in like three hit's. the guild went to celebrate for the victories Lucy was hugging natsu light was spending time with sting cana was having a drinking contest with an other member of another guild every body was enjoying themselves but natsu wanted to talk to light alone.

**(natsu pov)**

I had a great time but I had to talk to light about what happened. So I call her and she fallowed me to the back of the guild and I said "about the kiss we had I am sorry I don't know what came over me" and light said " it's ok you have the girl of your dreams so it's alright just pretend it never happened and let's go back and be the best friends that we where ok" I was so surprised that she said it calmly and not hesitant.

**(light's pov)**

I was so hesitant to tell him but I had to he likes lucy not me so I can live with that any way I dont need a boyfriend.


	5. Chapter 5

Light and natsu came back inside and found every one knocked out on the floor again so since natsu and light weren't tired they played all kinds of games then again both are still childish they locked the guild door with them inside and had fun it was like a party for two until both of them knocked out. Everybody woke up and went at 3:00 in the morning Lucy went home alone for ones but natsu beat her to it.

**(With natsu and lucy)**

"why are you her natsu" lucy asks "i am here because I am your boyfriend and your hero I care about you" natsu said. Lucy blushes a little and said "well get out I am going to take a shower" natsu blushed and said "I'll be in the living room instead" "fine do what every you want but don't even think about going in the bathroom.

**(Lucy's pov)**

well while he's out there and the tub is filled with water time to summon Aquarius open gate of the water barre Aquarius! Aquarius showed up "what brat I am about o go on a date but why should I tell you don't even have a boyfriend" then i said "get you fact's straight I have a boyfriend" Aquarius was surprised but then she said "prove it" i said "no way I am only wherein a robe Aquarius said "prove it or it means your lying" so i called natsu in and we both turned tomato red. Aquarius was shocked but then she had to got but before she left she said "your welcome your relationship went to the next level".

**(natsu's pov)**

_I spent the night thinking about lucy and light yes lucy is cute and yes she's the best friend but light is a whole other level she like's me for who I am and so dose lucy but lucy isn't childish like light or fun like light what am I going to do?_

**No one's pov **

it's day two of the grand magic games and this time the whole team's have to figure out a puzzle in all of magnolia the first one to finish the game will receive 10 points. Let the games begin the puzzle is what has a face and two hands bout no arms and leg's is your first puzzle. **With team light** a face when you think of face it must be round and hands is another word for things that show time so it must be at the clock in emporium. Team light and other guild are racing to the place the first place winners are team natsu but if they make a wrong move the whole building will claps team light in second and they will have to find a dragon tooth in a pile of needles. Team natsu have to look for any signs if they can step on that one team light have to go in the pile of needles light melted the iron and found the tooth and started the race to the finish natsu used his fire to go to the other side like if he was a jet and everybody else did the race two team natsu and team light are neck and neck and ended up into a tie natsu was glad it was a tie lucy was glad she didn't die and hugged natsu sting light rouge and gajeel hugged light all at once natsu saw that and almost lost his smile then team natsu and team light hugged. They where so happy. The next game is pandemonium natsu joins in and so dose sting they have a bad history to getter. And this time it was if you hit your opponent five times five monsters will come out until your opponent is knocked out.

**Time skip I got bored but if you wonder who won natsu won**

the day ended and some people stared calling lucy weak lisanna went into the guild and said she was free from jail and told master was possess by hatred so she was back in the guild but she lied to to the master and lisanna turned every body mean but only to lucy the master was the only one that wasn't effected. Gray said lucy was weak so they replaced her with lisanna and kicked lucy out of team natsu.


	6. Chapter 6

**(Lucy's pov)**

I went to masters office and told him everything and asked can I quit the guild master was shocked on what her heard and he asked me "will you return to us" I said yes but not soon. I went to to my house packed my stuff and went to a forest where there is a forbidden library to learn ancient spells. I stead here to become stronger.

**No one's pov**

the master was angry and went up to make an announcement but by then the spell was off the maters said "one of us decided to leave the guild but the will come back and I need a special talk with team natsu" team natsu remember every thing but they didn't know it was lisanna. They sat down and asked "who is missing from the guild?" maters said what a shame I thought you guy's new better than to kick out lucy from the group and she decide to leave do you know what you have caused what if she goes to the dark side well it's your fault" natsu was angry but he couldn't pick up Lucy's sent.

**The grand magic games are over and it's been three month's with out lucy and every one in the guild where depressed**. **Lucy's pov**

_Open gate of the lion! Leo And open gate of the goat! Capricorn_. "Yes your night in shining armor has arrived" Leo said and Capricorn said "yes lucy" i need you both to teach me to fight and make my magic stronger with all these books. **Then three months pass **thanks you guy's see you later. Now I know dragon slayer magic well water dragon slayer magic maybe I should go back home my real home fairy tail but with know one looking at me.

**At the fairy tail guild **

natsu and lisanna are boyfriend and girlfriend Erza and jellal the same but know one new juvia and gray became best friends. Until someone came in and went to the masters office. Everyone was dead silent natsu was ready for a fight.

**Lucy's pov**

hi master it's me lucy I told him of my new power and he put the fairy tail mark write where it belongs and master decided to tell I have returned. **Back to normal**

listen up you brats we got a special person to us that has returned and everybody looked up and and saw the person lifting there hood and gasped that it was lucy!she said "hi guy's i'm back home!" so the guild threw a party. Natsu erza happy and gray where frozen still happy was the first one to start crying and hugging lucy. Gray and erza dropped there stuff and hugged her natsu didn't even stand up all he did was look and talk to lisanna again. Erza said " don't worry lucy he just is angry and he has a new girlfriend" gray stepped back a few feet and so did erza lucy just kept on smiling and talked to everyone except lisanna and natsu. Then the master made another announcement and said " lucy just told me that she has a new power and it's water dragon slayer magic know that's we

hen natsu stood up he got pissed so then he said "oh you do then prove it"lucy said "is this a battel your asking" natsu and lucy went out side and began the battle _fire dragon roar! water dragon roar! it made his flames disappear and the water got to touch him and it burned. he fell to the ground lucy got a book out of know where and knocked him out. _Erza was surprised that lucy beat him light hugged her and said welcome home lucy sting and light where dating natsu got healed and natsu remember why he fell in love with lucy so he broke up with lisanna but there was still that love triangle sting broke up with light and went out with lisanna light and natsu and lucy the triangle started all over again but he gave light a chance to be his girlfriend they ended up together but on day light and felt like if that season was important and the dragon slayers found out it was dragon season witch means you will be attracted to your mates sent. And of course master told natsu and light to take a long trip to the light guild because they need some help. 


	7. Chapter 7

Light natsu and Lucy where happy because they had fun but Lucy and light didn't like each other.

**Light's pov**

we should set camp here anyway it's getting dark soon. Lucy summoned one of her celestial spirits Virgo. The camp was set in seconds I prepared a barbecue and natsu looked so cute when he was hungry Lucy was looking at the sky when the sun was disappearing and the moon glowed bright I asked if Lucy wanted to eat but she said "no thank maybe later" so me and natsu started to eat until we needed more wood so I left them.

**Lucy's pov**

light left but I fell back and looked in the night sky natsu then joined me and he asked "Lucy what's wrong and don't say nothing's wrong because I now you" so Lucy came clean "who do you like from the guild?" I could see natsu blush a little "i l-like y-you Lucy" I could feel my face becoming hot and said "i like you too" natsu started holding my hand and tightly holding it.

**Light's pov **

Did I see what I think I see natsu holding hands with Lucy while I am his girlfriend what a terrible night mare. I went of crying and found someone that made me feel better and his name was rogue sting was a player but rogue would listening and comfort me when ever I was feeling bad he was like a best friend to me. He was hurt so I took him to camp but then it got worse I saw natsu kissing Lucy so I made noise so they would stop. I came they looked at me and then looked at rogue dangling from my shoulder they rushed to me and we gave him emergency treatment.

**Rogue pov**

I woke up finding light sleeping next to me and a tear came out of her eye I woke her up and she hugged my tightly. "i am so glad your all better in just 1 hour" and then I said "i am glad you where there to heal me" natsu and lucy came in holding hand I was shocked because light natsu and lucy where in a love triangle light told me everything when natsu and lucy where somewhere. So I ended up in the mission with them. I felt alright because light was there but she didn't know that I liked here more than just a friend. I could see that natsu was getting jealous by the minute. Then me and light where alone I new that she had feeling's for me so that night it was the best night she could ever ask.

**Light pov**

me and rogue where next to each other until I felt a hand on top of mine it was his I blushed and I could see he did to. He asked "so what was that about me being cute" I remember about saying it out loud right in front of every one It was so embarrassing then he lean in and kissed me I was frozen still until I rapped my arms on his neck his lips where warm and cold at the same time it felt like being to be just a dream his lips tasted like fresh picked cherry's. we stopped until we where out of breath and I feel asleep.

**Natsu's pov **

I cant believe it she kissed him right behind my back but then again I kissed lucy behind her's but I thought she loved me now I am confused I like lucy but but light is like a beautiful rainbow in the morning dose that mean I picked light and she picked rogue this is bad.

**Light's pov**

I woke up and natsu woke then he just leans in and kisses me I wanted him to stop but his lips I miss those lips against mine it was so warm and soothing I could'nt stop then I can feel hi tongue in my mouth hugging my tongue I just couldn't stop him it's like he was out of control until we heard a noise and separated he step's back and look's to the side not even making eye contact I walked away in the forest but I could tell he fallowed me I stopped at the tree a turned around to look at him.

**Natsu's pov**

light looked at me and I did the same i just couldn't control it in my mind it was like _go get her she is all your and yours only _so all I did was push light to the tree and start kissing her she didn't struggle so I pressed a bit harder and put my hand on her waist her arms on my neck I was just loosing it she put more pressure on and we kissed until we ran out of breath her lips where smooth and soft like a pillow I bit here bottom lips then we separated "light will you be my dragon mate" "yes natsu I will" that answer made me feel like the happiest person on earth-land.

**Light pov and also the next day they arrived to the guild and finished there job back at the fairy tail guild they arrive**

every one dead silent they saw happy me and natsu and angry rogue and lucy with dark aura around them. Me and natsu told every one that we where together lucy was at a far table in the corner and so was rogue I went to rogue and apologized to him and lucy but they where still angry. "i never tough natsu would now about love" gray said and natsu started fighting like normal. Lucy and lisanna wanting revenge and rogue wanted to beat the crap out on natsu for taking me away I now by there expressions. Guild was happy until the next day.


	8. Chapter 8

**Light pov**

lisanna came in and had a book on her hand she read these words that I think it was an other language natsu was right next to me but all the boy's seemed like they where frozen in time I stand up in front of him and wave my hand back and forth but he still didn't move I look at lisanna with an evil grin and this sword came out of no where and I hit me in the shoulder I felt a lot of pain Mira ran to me and saw it was real deep when she took it out she looked at lisanna angry and said "why did you hurt her" she said it with an angry voice I couldn't stand up and she said "if you want her to live don't touch me and light I want you to break up with natsu" I looked at he my be frozen but I can see his anger I said "fine I will break up with him" she nodded and said "break up with him right now so I can be sure you two are not a couple" I stood up Lucy helped me and I was face to face with natsu my arm hurt a lot I felt like fire I said "natsu we are over" I could feel tears starting to build up and my vision was starting to get blurry I turned around to see lisanna with a happy face and I told Lucy "let me go I can heal myself" I walked to the doors and left.

**Lucy's pov**

I knew I was mad but she is in pain right now emotionally and feeling pain I felt bad I wanted to help her but I was there to stop the guy's for looking for her lisanna unfroze the boy's natsu was the first to try to run out the door but I held him back I said "she need's some alone time now any way Wendy fallowed her to heal her" I sat him down I had to stay almost 1 hour for him to calm down lisanna came up and said "natsu I am sorry for what I did but can I asked you to be my boyfriend" right before he was going to answer she kissed him on the lips and then separated I was shocked and I could see natsu was shocked to and he said "no" lisanna looked angry but then sad she left the guild I looked at natsu who looked like he was thinking and I mean thinking.

**Natsu's pov**

I was thinking but light would never give up that easy and she also did match maker and Lucy in camp was mad that I choose her I saw light apologize maybe she left me to pick Lucy as my girlfriend then laxus jellal a new member came in but light was right behind them she healed quickly.

**Light's pov**

I walked in to get a beer but the doors open again to see the person that I lost when I was small "b-blaze?!" he looked at me and said "hey light I missed you" he hugged me I was still in shock but I hugged back "how did you find and where have you been and" "i was looking for you all this time" tears ran down my face but then I asked "where are the others?" he looked at me and said "they are coming over" I was happy I could see my old friends again but the guild was clueless I said "this is blaze my ex boyfriend and friend since I was little and blaze this I my new home fairy tail"i looked at natsu and walked towards him I sat next to him and said "hey I want to to meet blaze" blaze was right next to me and natsu seemed a bit angry but I gave him a I'm sorry but you and someone else where meant to be look he nodded but still didn't look at him me and blaze laughed and drank beer I went to the doors and saw my old friend they all tackled me I went to the stage and said "these are my friends andray stevan orator and Elisha they used to be my family and we called ourselves family color" it seemed strange to say it again but it because we all had different color of hair. I said "well I will go show them around magnolia and if I come back to a silent guild you will get whats coming …. well have fun bye" I left the guild.

**Natsu's pov**

she is won strange girl but any way she scared me so time to beat ice stripper into a pulp I noticed Lucy with Mira match maker face on oh no no way is light and blaze going to be together well maybe Lucy and I no!.

**Mira pov**

red hair and brown eye babies! light and blaze are good for each other and cute or blond hair and red eye babies omg that is so cute. While I was thinking about that the guild got into a fight again but who cares not me or the babies. But now that I think about it Lucy and natsu have been friends for a long time maybe they mite fall in love with each other well natsu is dense but when him and light happened I don't know if his dens or not that mite be a problem.

**Lucy's pov**

the doors open and light was with blaze caring her friends they both put them down they where unconscious light was with blood every where in her body so was blaze I was shocked to see this they both look at each other then the guild and faint to the floor I run up to them I took light on my shoulder and took her to the infirmary so did the guild with the others from my view I look's like light and blaze where less injured than the others it took 6 hours for them to wake up and an extra 2 hours to feel better all I could was hug her and cry but she said "don't cry I will be fine so pleas don't cry" I the hours pass and they could all walk but then a strange man come's in I don't know why but I felt terror he said "where is light" light came up and said "why do you want me and why are you hear" her voice was filled with anger her grabbed her by the arm and she screamed in pain then blood was dripping on the floor from her arm Mira turned into Satan soul form and said "why did you come if you don't tell me you will surfer demon" he was a demon but he looked human "i am her for the next root of evil you know she is the dragon princess right if you don't my queen then you 1,000 years late" I was surprised that he said light was the dragon princess "i know she is the princess but why are you here" he answered "dragons are demons so I want her to know how it feels like being in hell any way she is suppose to be evil not nice and when she turns evil she will destroy earth land and every single weakling here" he opened a portal but I ran grabbed him buy the shoulder and laxus Mira jellal erza gray juvia natsu blaze and me jumped in with the stranger we all landed on our butt and I hurt a lot. We all stood up and found light but then she screamed in pain again because of the jerk I was about to lucy kick him but then I heard a voice said "enough warez" and angel and a demon stood right in front of us but then he said "i like hearing people in pain any way it's a girl that thinks she's light the light that we now" the angel looked at light pushes the guy off of her "you idiot that is her" the demon was surprised to see her light got of the ground and we all said who are you. The angel said "hi am angelica and this is ureter and over there is warez" she smiled then she said "the only way to leave this place is to train with us because here you would be called weakling's except light she has a lot of power since she is the dragon and angel princess and all but what ever" light came up and shakes her hand like nothing happened she said "i am light from fairy tail over there is natsu my ex boyfriend and then blaze my other ex boyfriend then my friend Mira Lucy laxus jellal gray erza and juvia".

**Light's pov**

I felt weak for some reason and then saw something_ come on light we have to go to our double date "wait a sec angelica I need to look go in front of ureter beauty dose not come on it's self you know anyway I love him so I got to look good" "you think I don't love my boyfriend well I do any way if you take to long the angels will be suspicious and they mite know that we are dating demons even though it's against the law and all she I going to start that again "sis let's go"_ the vision ended angelica was crying and the boy's said you dated that guy they pointed to ureter and I said "where did you get that idea ?"angelica came up and said you showed us one of your memories you have that power. Ureter said "well since you going to train with us fallow me" every one was dead silent blaze was thinking about something the only person I could talk to was ureter because every one was silent so I speed up to talk to him and he said "where do you want to train?" I said "some where I can get strong" he looked at me and then said "okay but to take you there we have to fly" he took out his hand I took it and we went up in the sky it was beautiful I had to be close to him because if I let go I would fall to my death he smiles at me I feel like I know him because of that memory I knew we had good history but still we went down where the other where and the said "no fair you had to fly with him and we had to run" I giggled at natsu he was so dense and stupid but I loved him. Blaze cam up to me and said "can we talk?" I nodded we where away from them and he said "will you be my gf" I was thinking that was old school but I said "YES" I was exited because he was my crush when I was little we went back to the others I told Mira first she screamed like I did the boy's and girls looked at us weird but we kept on until this cage fell on top of us and said "the only way to train with us you have to face many things" I burned the metal and left my cage but I had to cross the river of doom the boat was to dangerous so I had to cross on foot when I made it I was surprised I was first ureter grinned we stay silent for a moment until I got an other vision _light I band you from being in the angel and hell kingdom know say your last good bye's I went to angelica and she was crying and I said "don't worry I now we will meet again I faced my boyfriend and I said "i will always rem-" he pressed his lips against mine then we separate and he said "i will never forget you know you should go" I said "no I can't leave you like this" "leave before you will make me say something I will regret" "no" "i said leave I wish you could just leave" my tears ran down my face and left and I heard him say "I'm sorry" _I woke up and turned to him and said "I'm sorry" he looked at me and said "why are you saying that?" "because I said I would never forget you but I did so that means I am a liar" "the past is in the past know you just think of me like a stranger" he looked sad but then I said "no let's be friends instead" he nodded "i am ureter from fairy tail there is a fairy tail in hell and my fairy tail friends are crazy" we both said "i can't believe I am still live" we smiled at each other until I see blaze I run to him and hug him the spins like a princess then the others cam behind him he said "i can't believe that vision reached us when you where far away" I looked at angelica and hug her then we all did a group hug(when I say we I mean the girls for now) then we started crying the boy's where like idiots standing there until we sopped and started walking again I noticed blaze wanted to tell them about me and him so when we stopped I said "me and blaze are dating" they yell "WHAT?!" Mira just laughed at every one's expressions so did I it was funny.

**Angelica's pov**

I was worried about ureter so I walk to him it check if he was okay but then he say's in my ear "i am fine maybe that's why demons can't fall in love with angels" by those words I said "if love can't get through then it wasn't meant to be but because of her memories coming back she is drawn closer to you she mite fall in love with you again" he looked sad but then he smiled I felt bad fro him he had to surfer seeing her leave and know seeing her with an other person then we kept on walking but it was different and blaze and light hold hands and talk and laugh but I had a plan for her and ureter.

**Light's pov**

the others disappear even blaze I was left alone with ureter we talked and laugh I felt like he made me laugh more than blaze could then we sat on top of a tree and waited for the group to come when we saw the group they looked scared and a dragon was chasing them we went to the ground and they ran be hind us angelica gave a wink at ureter for some reason the n the dragon stopped right in front of me and I said "wow your a beautiful dragon" the dragon sat down on the floor it put me up his head and it did the same with ureter it was a beautiful view I asked "is this your pet" he said "well this is actually yours when we where dating I gave this dragon to you as a birth day present" I could see him blush and I felt like my blood heated on my face and I said "well I may have said this before but I love it I think she and the view is beautiful but it's no good with out having a partner to help me with this little girl so I will ask you to be my partner to raise this pet with me" he said "it would be my honor" we sat there for a while until the guy's said we where going to camp there so I pat the head of my dragon and I took us down to the ground I got off and sat next to blaze because I didn't sit with him I sat with ureter so I felt like he needed me we did camp fire stories and sing songs until every one fell asleep I decided to stay out a little longer and see the stars in the night sky with it's golden stars then I heard some one's voice "you need some company?" "yes I would love to have company" he sat next to me and we laid on the floor looking at the sky a better way I turned my head a little and to see ureter next to me I asked "if you a demon why are you not mean like warez" he looked at me and said "you want to see my mean side" I said "yes" "well forget it because I not doing it" I said "fine if you become mean tomorrow I will do the same deal or no deal" he looked at me and then said "deal"** it's the next day** they all said hi but I said idiots they looked at me like something was wrong then ureter came out and then they said hey to him but he said idiots we walked by each other giving each other a smirk I sat down then mira new what happened and then she said "yo what you want" I looked at her and then said "i don't know but what ever" every one was confused I said "i made a deal and now I am mean and rude for the day got it idiots" then natsu bothered me until I said something I ignored him until he struck the last nerve I said "WHAT DO YOU WANT I AM TRYING TO BE PEACEFUL AND YOUR BOTHERING ME LIKE HELL WELL WHAT IS IT AND IF IT'S SOMETHING STUPID I WILL BRING YOU TO HELL" he was scared and he left running to Lucy ureter came he gave me a high five blaze came and said "with who did you do the deal with" I said "ureter" then he looked angry but all I did was go try to beat him up but you will lose look I turned around and went to the forest and ureter fallowed "awesome I never thought you could be scary but now I know the truth" I said "thanks you make me feel like my self again" i blushed and I could see he did to "well no more deal" "no way I didn't see you get pissed" we returned and then natsu started to bug ureter until he got pissed and turned into a demon every one was scared even angelica and I said to him "nice job" we high five he went back to normal then the deal was off and we where nice again Mira laughed on what every thing was happening these past two day's and I did as well thank goodness I brought a camera with me and I've gotten closer to every one then I got an other vision _mom.. mom! Pleas don't die what about my little sister mom. "Hi I light whats your name" "my name is ureter why are you not running away like the others I am a demon" I am and angel and I think we are both the same because we live until the end of time so I give every one a second chance". "hey can I ask you something light" "sure" "will you be with me until the end of time" "YES I would love too". _I was on the floor on my knees before blaze could get me ureter beat him to it "I'm sorry that was a lie to" tears came out of my eye's but I could feel his warmth and he hugged me and I did the same.

**Natsu's pov**

Lucy was crying too because it would hurt to be away from a friend for a every long time I wen to her and tried to make her feel better it hurt to see Lucy cry I could help but say "well they met again and know there happy just like us we are happy to be friends" Lucy's tears where warm every time well now we are in our own adventurer to choose our faith.


	9. Chapter 9

The girls started whining and they felt like they where walking though hell.

**Light's pov**

"when are we going to be there"i was so tired I was surprised I didn't faint yet and I mean yet. "juvia doesn't feel so good" gray pick her up princess style I was so cute they would totally be good foe each other next person to drop was Lucy and natsu picked her up I can't believe they still are not dating next was Mira the match maker laxus picked her up and then every thing started to get pitch black.

**Gray's pov**

"why do we have to carry the girls" the boy's looked at me "you are so dense gray" I looked at natsu and said "right back at you natsu" it stayed silent until light fell down she lasted a very long time blaze and ureter where fighting on who should pick up light angelic clicked a button and two boulders came out of now where and hit them flat I tired not to laugh but it was so hard not to but when I sarted laughing the demon light woke up and she looked pissed "run!" I started speeding up and the guy's looked at me like I was crazy but they had it coming.

**Natsu's pov**

gray ran away and I am like what is wrong with him it's just light she woke up so what well I was wrong she is a demon.

**Light's pov**

"SOME ONE WOKE ME UP AND NOW YOUR GOING TO HELL!" the first person was laxus my first victim he put mira down and then I got him by the face pulled his body to a tree and and broke 3 trees I picked him up again slammed him on the floor _heavens darkness hells fire give me your power to get my revenge and take his soul! _It looked like a fire ball in my hand but it wasn't I threw it at him and laxus was berried more deep in the hole I went down he was pail I punched him and he knocked out I came out of the hole still with anger in my eye's I started walking toward natsu he tried to run but I caught him and said "DROP HER DOWN" he did it as soft as he could I grabbed him by the neck and slammed my arm under his stomach and then kicked him where the sun dose not shine plus I was wearing heels so double the pain he knocked out blaze turn all I did was throw him in the air and shoot a fire ball and let him fall to the floor I got gray and last but not least was ureter before he even knew it I was behind him I grabbed his arm police style and got the back legs and slam face to the ground and he knocked out then jellal who was already knock out I saw mira recording everything they where all awake when the boy's put the girls down I turned around to see lucy and juvia scared as fuck I turned back to normal and dragged the boys on the floor and angelica was leading the way we came up to a cave close to a river and a lot of food me and mira built doors and everything inside but the others had to stay outside cause it was a surprise when I finished adding technology every where with wifi internet and all that stuff I started cooking some turkey beef barbeque meat strawberry's chess cake cookies doughnut ice cream and lollypops when I finished cooking all that they knocked the door but I had to dress so I ignored them until the 11 knock on the door I open the thing to see and say "what's the password me and mira made up for all of you" they started thinking then juvia held grays hand and said "gruvia" I nodded and opened the door for the two of them then closed the door they knock again I opened and asked the same question then they said "jerza nalu laxus angelica ureter and blaze I opened the door they went inside and said "this look's like a mansion then they looked at the food and there mouths dropped and I said "dig in I made it all for you guy's" mira sat down with the others that looked like witch one should I choose look I smiled natsu came up to me and said "could we talk in privet?" I nodded we went to an other room he said "how can you pick blade as your boyfriend well I though I was your boyfriend but-" "natsu listen to me you and lucy have a bright future together I picked blaze because I like him and he knows me more than anybody look I know we where friend when kids and then disappear and I fallowed igneel I made new friends and know where here it's ok natsu everything will come sooner or later" we left the room and natsu sat down quietly everybody was shocked about him being quiet I had my hair in a pony tail but I died my hair pink and I was wherein a kamodo dress with Flowers and pink I looked like erza but also diffrenet some how they turned and looked at me and I said "i will be going to my room if any one need's me" I turned around and left threw the shadows.

**Erza's pov**

when light and natsu came back he was quiet when he sat he didn't want to eat anything so I looked at her and all she did was turn around not anyone let her see her face and just say she went to her room he stayed quiet all the time she was like an other older sister to him but she was way more responsible so when she said something to natsu he just stayed quiet and not object because he knew she was alway's right gray was so stupid to ask "what did you talk about?" natsu stayed quiet and maybe left to his room but then he said "she's coming so get ready for the beating of your life gray" then he left the room gray turned pail I heard loud step's in the other room I told jellal to come right next to me and the others stayed there like idiots not moving she came in but with a serious face and she asked "what did you just ask?" he didn't answer and she said "what is talked in a family stay's in the family" then gray protested "but we are a family" she then said "prove it" that is one of the most difficult way to be punished and that is to run out of words she said "me and natsu know things that you don't know and what your not suppose to know Grey so what if you talk something personal to Lyon you wouldn't tell us so that means don't poke your nose where it's not wanted" this was a horribal nightmare first is to run out of words then family and now this light knows may things that has happened between us and natsu so she is like the mother grey sat down speech less light had her serious look on her face and natsu just came in for some reason he took an empty plate then got other one's and and left to the kitchen and so did light when they left the room juvia ran to grey who didn't say a thing just like natsu but he looked scared i walked up to him and said "...she is wiser than all of us so never talk back got and I mean all of you" they nodded light came out and the other room and so did natsu now they both had pink hair like brother and sister I came up to her and said "can you tell us what happened in the room?"for light I was weak like an insect she said "it was a question about the future natsu isn't so sure about something that I have been looking for all my life and also something that I couldn't tell not even my father igneel but I told him and I tared my heart when I found out what I did when I was saying it" natsu looked confused but she said "he mite not of heard that part but if you want I will tell you" we sat down grey still scared and light said "they called me an angel the princess of all that but I didn't believe it demons where the one's to kill more than angels but that is a lie I have killed so many people in my life and I never regretted it until I had to kill...mavis" I stood in shocke she killed the master "i killed her because they ordered me too they said she lived long enough so kill her my weapon where my hands I killed her with ease until it happened I found out that I murdered 1,000,000,000 people a week so imagine how many I killed a year and I was an angle I looked at the demons record and I was the one who took the record I killed so many people and mavis was the only one I could turn into a spirit the way she died way I took her heart out completely and squish the heart on the floor I was commanded to kill more people but I denied but that was the only thing that came with me until I was given birth here to the human world" I felt tears come down my face but I didn't know why natsu looked at her with shock and backed away from her and so did Angelica "i only told igneel because I knew he was the only one who would accept me for my past I knew my own sister and human brother would be scared of me so I never told them" she stopped right there I saw every one moving to a far

away corner and I was doing the same thing her own boyfriend is runing away from her and her fairy tail family to. all she did was turn around and leave the room and went to her room I think **the next day **we packed our stuff to go every one was ready to go but not one that one was light. light had gone missing last night.

**Natsu's pov**

what light gone I ran up her room and found every thing still there so I though she left outside to do something and this is a perfect spot to train so I told the others about training here and they agreed I just hope she's OK and now I feel like it's my fault for running away from my sister when she told me her past I stayed in the room waiting for her to come back and so I could say sorry for what I did.

**Light's pov**

I was outside just looking in the sky it reminded me about that horrible past but then It reminded me about igneel like where is he then I saw a magical orb it went in the forest and I fallowed it. When I arrived to this weird place I saw a flash of light but then I got an flash back and I bet the others where watching "_Trisha I missed you best friend"i missed you to light I hope we get to be the best angle friend of heaven and I also want to meet your little sister promise "i promise Trisha"ok but if you end up in the human world I will visit you some day ok I love you light just like a sister "i love you to Trisha" "you stop being so sappy and come over here with me I don't want to be with warez all alone down here" me and Trisha laughed "Trisha when you visit what will happen?" well if I visit that means your off trial and you become an angle again and you get to be home again _the flash back stopped and the light became into my friend Trisha my eye's widend in shock I was out of trial but I can't leave I need to say good bye to my friends.

**Angelica's pov**

oh no it's the last flash back you get when you become and angel again "EVERY ONE FALLOW ME BEFORE IT'S TO LATE!" they fallow me and we end up in a forest when we found light she was looking at Trisha with shock I spread my wings and went as fast as I could to reach my sister and tell Trisha to give her a few minutes but it was to late I had to scream to get light's attention "LIGHT YOU HAVE TO SAY GOOD BYE!" I was fast but not fast enough when she heard me she looked my way she almost took Trisha hand if she did that she wouldn't be able to come back for the next few hours she ran to me and I was flying to her I hugged her tightly knew she was going to be sad not see her friends every day now since she will be queen she wont be able to leave much the groupe then hugged her I opened the portal and said "this way you will be able to get out of hell and go back to your world

**is this the final chapter or is this just the beginning read and review thanks ^-^**


End file.
